


School Stalker

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	School Stalker

Amantha was walking into her new high school. She held her amethyst gem necklace close to her chest. She then gulped as she opened the doors and stepped inside. Today would be her first day on her senior year. She wanted to go to college to be a reporter and journalist. She walked by the office of the principal and went to her first class, home ec.

Raph was working out and punching his punching dummy. He then began to spar with his brother Leo. He was having fun until he got carried away too far. 

Kiki was a freshman at the high school and she had been a resident of Manhattan all of her life. She went to her first class of the day English.

Leo was sparring and training with Raph but Raph went too far and hurt Leo. 

Amantha was almost done with her first day when she saw a white blonde girl walking to her next class. She walked up to her. “ Hi, I’m Amantha Fraley , but my friends call me Amy.” I greeted her. 

Raph was angry and decided since it was almost dark he would blow off some steam. He began walking down the sewer tunnels. 

Kiki shyly smiled back. She was a quiet and shy person.  
"H-hi I-I'm K-Kiki Sanders nice to m-meet you," she said to her before running to her history class.

Leo and Raph were both currently in their mating seasons at the moment and today was their first day of it. Like always they had to rape a girl in order to make it die down until it was over. Leo went up on the surface to find the perfect girl. 

Amantha was now walking home in the dark because she stayed after school for senior orientation. She walked up onto the fire escape and climbed it.

Raph soon was looking at Kiki who was going somewhere. He smirked and jumped down in front of her. He smirked and growled lowly. “ Hi, there where you come from?”

Kiki was done with school for the day and she was walking back home to her apartment when suddenly a large bipedal talking turtle was in front of her. She screamed as she started running away from it.

Leo saw on a fire escape a girl. He went after her as he knew he wanted her as his mate.

Amamtha didn’t notice the turtle watching her and continued to climb into her window.

Raph ran after Kiki and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into his arms bridal style.

Kiki squeaked as she looked up into his eyes. She was about to scream again.

Leo climbed up the fire escape and went in through her window landing behind her smirking.  
"Hi sweetie aren't you pretty?" he purred to her.

Amantha jumped in surprise and fear. Turning around and almost using her gem light beams on him. “ Who the gem do ya think ya are hun?”

Raph was almost to the lair and was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Raph cover her mouth. 

"Mmmm!" Kiki said but it was muffled as she struggled in his arms. She still had her bag with her from school.

Leo growled at her.  
"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo," he chuckled at her.

Raph kept his hand over her mouth. He then finally got to his room and locked the door.

Amantha sorta was confused as to why the blue clad turtle was acting this way. She didn’t know him.

Kiki managed to pry his hand off of her mouth as she squirmed and struggled.  
"Let me go!" she said as she got scared and started to shake as she cried.

Leo smiled at her.  
"I have come to claim you as my mate. You're mine," he cooed to her.

Raph then threw her on his bed and kissed her roughly.

Amantha’s face turned from an akward smile to a scared frown.

Kiki bit his lip hard. She didn't want him kissing her. She wanted to go home.  
"Let me go you sick perverted rapist!" she yelled at him.

Leo grabbed her and kissed her passionately in his arms.

Raph growled angrily and pinned her down on his bed continuing to kiss her.

Amantha smacked his chest with light beams from her gem. 

Kiki bit his lips again not liking or wanting this. She glared up at him struggling.  
"What do you want with me! Release me!" she shouted at him.

Leo grunted but he was unfazed as he tackled her pinning her to the ground as he kissed her passionately once again.

Raph soon was massaging her thighs. He then kissed her again.

Amantha looked into his eyes and saw they were a pale glazed over blue. She had studied turtles and their mating seasons at her old science class. “ You're having a mating season, you don’t want to do this but your mind is clouded over. I studied mating seasons in turtles at my old school and am an expert at this topic.” She told him while he was kissing her.

Kiki sighed in the kiss and gave up not fighting him anymore as she let him do what he wanted with her kissing him back. She never had anyone kiss her before let alone a boyfriend.

Leo looked at her and stopped kissing her.  
"Don't think you know me but you should know there's no cure or way to stop it," he growled at her.

Raph kept massaging her thighs while he kissed her neck.

Amantha nodded. “ I got a masters in this subject. And yeah I know this. I’ve liked turtles and how cute they were, but you're part human , how is that?” She asked him.

Kiki let out her first moan as a few tears fell down her rosy cheeks.  
"Please stop I beg you! Why're you doing this! I didn't do anything wrong!" she sobbed.

Leo looked at her and sighed.  
"Me and my brothers when we were little were hit by this stuff that came from outer space called mutagen. It mutated us into what you see me now," he explained to her.

It was too late because Raph’s mind was clouded over and he was losing control.

Amantha nodded impressed. “ I see and * she began to blush.* your cute.” She said to him.

Kiki looked up at him into his masked amber eyes that were fogged and glazed over by instinct, lust and desire. She freaked out and kicked him in his pelvis area heading towards his door.

Leo grinned at her blushing.  
"Uh thanks? You're beautiful yourself," he said huskily to her.

Raph chased after her and tried to grab her waist. 

Amantha smiled. “ Well, ya told me your back story, why don’t I tell ya mine?” She asked him.

Kiki dodged him as she unlocked the door and exited the lair as she saw Raph had collided with Mikey and Donnie. She made it up to the surface and made it back home with her bag and went to her parents.

Leo smiled at her and nodded. He sat down on her couch.  
"Sure sweet cheeks go ahead."

Raph had a splitting headache from colliding with Mikey and Donnie. “ What the shell? What was that for Donnie an’ Mikey?” He asked them.

Amantha nodded and began. “ Well, when I was very small , my aunt went missing . We thought she was dead, but years later when I moved here I was summoned by her and to found out she was alive. I now was given this rare power gem to protect myself and my home world, which is here of course.” She explained to him.

Kiki went to her parents and told them what happened. Even as proof she showed them the large ass hickey she got on her neck.

Leo nodded to her.  
"What an amazing story."

Raph was now searching for her and smelled the air. He opened his eyes and smirked. He had found her scent jumping on rooftops until he was on top of her apartment.

Amantha nodded and smiled at him.

Kiki went into her room and stripped as she was going to take a shower.

Leo nodded as he kissed her roughly on her lips.

Raph could smell her strongly now and grinned heading into her home.  
He then quickly stayed to the shadows and went to where her smell was the strongest.

Amantha smiled a little and was now trying to enjoy this.

Kiki was opened her door about to head into the bathroom and she saw Raph. She was about to scream.

Leo deepened the kiss stroking her arms.

Raph put a hand over her mouth and then took her to her room. He then pinned her to her bed kissing her lips. 

Amantha was moaning and tried to hide it not knowing she let it out.

Kiki sighed in the kiss not kissing him back. She was getting sick of this guy.

Leo bit her bottom lip demanding entrance.

Raph continued to kissed her. He began to rub her butt.

Amantha decided to deny him what he wanted to make it more interesting.

Kiki started to moan in the kiss.

Leo growled as he roughly pinched her ass cheek and groped her boob.

Raph smirked through the kiss at this and pressed closer to her kissing her more roughly.

Amantha gasped and opened her mouth. She then wrapped her legs around him.

Kiki moaned again as she started to kiss him back.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth rolling it over hers smirking.

Raph was pleased he could have this one to himself and not have to share with his brothers. He kissed her neck and trailed down it to her chest , sucking , licking and tweaking her bud.

Amantha fought him but lost. She began to get excited. She had never done this before.

Kiki arched her back moaning.

Leo sucked on her tongue wrestling with it.

Raph grinned at this. He changed sides with his hand.

Amantha moaned and practically was about to moan his name. She hoped that he couldn’t tell she was new to this. 

Kiki whimpered.

Leo came out on top as he traveled down her chin, jaw and to her neck leaving hickies in his wake.

Raph smirked and sucked harder.

Amantha moaned and whimpered.

Kiki kissed his neck leaving hickies there too.

Leo began sucking on her nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and pinching the other pert one making it harden.

Raph moaned and grinded against her.

Amantha arched her back , revealing a purple gem tattoo. 

Kiki elicited another moan.

Leo then switched.

Raph grinded harder while kissing her.

Amantha moaned and kissed his forehead.

Kiki whimpered.  
"Please," she pleaded.

Leo journeyed lower and kissed and sucked on her stomach and abdomen.

Raph smirked and then put his finger into her pumping it up and down.

Amantha moaned and said his name.

Kiki groaned and arched her back.

Leo began rubbing her clit massaging it while he inserted his tongue inside her ruby licking her velvety lining of her walls.

Raph pumped harder and deeper hitting her sweet spot.

Amantha put her hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

Kiki gripped her sheets moaning. Her parents heard her and were right by her door.

Leo then licked and lapped at her pearl.

Raph then replaced his finger with his tongue. Raph didn’t notice her parents were there and he continued.

Amantha moaned louder.

Kiki saw her parents coming in screaming.  
"What is that thing?" they asked freaking out.  
"Get off of our daughter!" her mother yelled at Raph.

Leo then took his tongue out and his dick slipped out of his plates and entered her as he thrusted slowly.

Raph awoke from his lust crazed mind when he heard screaming. He saw Kiki’s parents there and ran out the window taking Kiki with him. 

Amantha moaned and arched her back more. 

Kiki sighed. She couldn't deny she was enjoying what was being done to her but she didn't want it at the same time either.

Leo went in a little deeper breaking through her wall.

Raph growled and grunted as he ran across rooftops with Kiki in his arms.  
He finally reached the lair heading to his room.

Amantha cried at first but then felt pleasure. 

Kiki began struggling as she cried.  
"Please let me go!" she sobbed.

Leo smirked as he slid in deeper picking up the pace.

Raph looked down at her placing her on his bed.  
He nodded and smirked.

Amantha moaned deeply and whimpered.

"So? Then let me go!" she yelled at him. She tried covering up her naked body with her hands.

Leo gripped her hips bucking faster into her.

Raph didn’t smile or smirk this time he kissed her roughly pinning her down on his bed.

Amantha moaned louder.

Kiki sighed giving in again as she kissed him back knowing he wasn't gonna let her go.

Leo pumped a little harder and rougher into her groping her boobs.

Raph smirked through the kiss and moved to her neck.

Amantha gripped the sheets. 

Kiki gave him better access to her neck as she started to moan.

Leo reached his climax cumming into her as he slid out of her and laid down next to her panting.

Raph began sucking and licking Kiki’s neck.

Amantha was panting and cuddled next to him. 

"I'm Kiki you?" Kiki asked whimpering.

Leo snuggled into her nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

Raph looked at her and smirked at her.  
“ The name’s Raphael, but my brothers call me, Raph.”

Amantha fell asleep. 

Kiki nodded and moaned.  
"Why Raph why're you doing this to me? Please don't rape me!" she said sobbing cutely.

Leo drifted off to sleep.

Raph smirked and kissed her shoulders.

Amantha was still sleeping. 

Kiki moaned again.

Raph grinned and trailed down her shoulders to her chest.

Kiki arched her back groaning.

Raph smirked into her skin. 

Kiki waited for what he was gonna do next.

Raph sucked, licked and kissed Kiki’s chest. 

Kiki held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Raph sucked harder and moved down to her stomach.

Kiki whimpered.

Raph then stuck his finger inside of her pumping it up and down.

Kiki gripped the sheets arching her back and elicited another moan.

Raph grinned and pumped his finger harder.

Kiki continued to moan.  
"Ahh Raph!"

Raph smirked and replaced his finger with his tongue , going to her sweet spot.

Kiki's eyes widened moaning in pleasure.

Raph went deeper getting her g spot.

Kiki groaned.

Raph then positioned his member inside of her pumping into her.

Kiki screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks.

Raph pumped harder and faster , wiping away her tears. 

Kiki then felt pleasure as she started to moan again.

Raph grinned and grunted as he picked up the pace.

Kiki wrapped her legs around his waist moaning.

Raph grunted and pumped harder.

Kiki scratched his shoulders moaning.

Raph then was about to cum. He then released inside of her. 

Kiki panted.

Raph then cuddled next to her. 

Kiki tired fell asleep.

Raph fell asleep also.

Amantha awoke to the sun shining in her face.  
“ Good morning, Leo.” She said to him. 

Kik woke up and she started to cry as she remembered she was raped by Raph the night before. She got out of his arms sitting at the edge of the bed.

Leo smiled at her.  
"Morning sweetie how'd you sleep?"

Raph awoke to Kiki not in his arms, but in fact at the edge of his bed.  
“ Good morning, Baby.” He said to her.

Amantha smiled and got ready for gemette training. 

Kiki didn't look or answer him but stared at his wall.  
"When can I go back home? I want my clothes," she asked Raph.

Leo got up and headed back to the lair for now.

Raph nodded and began to speak.  
“ Tonight we can, baby.” He said.

Amantha arrived at gemette training and trained with her aunt Luna. 

Kiki shook her head at him.  
"No I mean when I can I go back home for good? I don't want to see you ever again," she said coldly to Raph.

Leo went into the dojo to meditate.

Raph frowned and gave her a jacket to cover herself up.  
“ We can go now.” He sadly and coldly said to her.

Amantha walked home after gemette training , hoping to find Leo there.

Kiki was sad.  
"Wait Raph I can't stay with you. I'm sorry I have school five days a week. You can't force me to," she said sadly. 

Leo went back to Amantha's apartment.

Raph growled lowly.  
“ You're mine now and you can never leave. You’re my mate.”

Amantha saw Leo standing in a corner and she smiled.  
“ Hey, there handsome, what took you so long?” 

Kiki's eyes widened.  
"No I'm not yours and I'm not your mate! You can't make me!" she said sticking her tongue out at him pouting.

Leo smirked at her going over to hug her tightly.  
"Hey sweet cheeks I was meditating sorry," he cooed to her.

Raph's face turned from an angry face to a scowl.  
“ YOUR MINE AND YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE!!!” He shouted at her.

Amantha smiled and giggled.

Kiki stood up unfazed by his yelling.  
"NO I AM NOT YOURS AND TOO BAD I AM!!!!!" she yelled back at him running out the door.

Leo kissed her all over her face.

Raph smacked his fists against the wall.  
He ran after her.

Amantha hugged him and held him close to her.

Kiki ran out of the lair.

Leo churred happily.

Raph kept running and followed her.

Amantha smiled.

Kiki tripped and fell scraping her knee.

Leo kissed her lips softly.

Raph saw this and caught her in his arms.

Amantha kissed back. 

Kiki struggled in his arms.  
“Let me go Raph!” she yelled at him.

Leo deepened the kiss.

Raph grinned and kissed her.  
“ No I will not let ya go.” He answered her.

Amantha moaned happily. 

Kiki sighed and pouted.  
“Why Raph?”

Leo kissed her roughly.

Raph smirked.  
“ ‘Cause I love ya , that’s why.” He answered her. 

Amantha wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck.

Kiki’s eyes widened and she blushed.  
“Wh-what?” she stammered.

Leo bit her bottom lip demanding entrance.

Raph grinned and kissed her.  
“ Ya, heard me. I love ya.” He said to her. 

Amantha decided to be playful and denied him. 

Kiki blushed again.  
“B-but Raph I can’t live with you. I have a family and I go to school.”

Leo growled as he roughly groped her boobs biting her neck.

Raph smiled.  
“ Ya can’t leave me and love me at the same time.” He replied.

Amantha opened her mouth, wide eyed. 

Kiki growled at him.  
“That’s the thing! I don’t love you! I’m going now let me go!” she yelled at him.

Leo smirked as he slipped his tongue into her mouth rolling it over hers sucking on it.

Raph growled.  
“ I love ya and ya can never leave.” He said.

Amantha moans. 

"Yes I am leaving!" Kiki shouted at him.

Leo wrestled with her tongue rubbing up and down her arms.

Raph grunted and growled louder.  
“ YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING!!!” He yelled at her.

Amantha moaned and whimpered. 

"YES I AM LEAVING!!!!!" she yelled at him.

Leo came out on top licking her lip smirking at her.

Raph grunted and grabbed her hand.  
“ Ya coming with me!!!” He ran with her to the lair.

Amantha sighed and moaned.

Kiki sighed and groaned.

Leo hugged her tightly to him.

Raph put her in her own room and locked her in there.

Amantha kept kissing him. 

Kiki banged on the door.  
"Fine Raph I'll be with you! Just let me out!" she said shouting through the door.

Leo kissed her neck.

Raph turned around and unlocked the door.

Amantha kissed his forehead.

Kiki sank down to the floor and cried her knees scraped and bloody and she was still naked.

Leo churred happily.

Raph frowned and bent down and kissed her forehead.

Amantha smiled through the kiss. 

Kiki looked up at him glaring at him.  
"I hate you Raph but I'll stay with you," she muttered hiccuping.

Leo nipped her ear.

Raph rubbed her back.  
“ I’m sorry babe.” he cooed to her.

Amantha giggled and moaned. 

Kiki glared at him.  
"I hate you," she muttered.

Leo nibbled and sucked on her ear churring.

Raph smirked and kissed her cheek, churring. He then locked his bedroom door and sat down on his bed, waiting for her.

“ I love ya, Leo.” She cooed to him.

Kiki sighed and sat down on his bed far away from him. She was shivering with cold because she was still naked and her wounded knees were still untreated.

Leo smirked as he nuzzled her neck.

Raph went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed bandages and rubbing alcohol. He then took a piece of cloth from his sheets and dabbed it in the rubbing alcohol and applied it to her knees. Then he placed the bandages on her knees. 

Amantha cuddled next to him.

Kiki looked up at him.  
"Thanks Raph but can I borrow something of yours to wear since all of my clothes are still at my apartment?!" she asked yelling a little.

Leo chirped as he snuggled into her warmth.

Raph looked down at her and nodded. He grabbed a big hooded sweatshirt and big baggy sweatpants. 

Amantha kissed him and held him close to her.

Kiki put his clothes on and she sat down on his lap crossing her arms pouting.

Leo kissed her back deepening it a little wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his chest.

Raph smirked and put an arm around her waist. 

Amantha smiled sweetly and pulled herself even closer to him. 

Kiki squeaked a little in surprise.

Leo started to kiss her a little roughly.

Raph smirked and kissed her cheek once more.

Amantha put her hands on his shoulders.

Kiki started to whimper a little.

Leo bit her lip asking for entrance.

Raph then kissed her softly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amantha opened up for him. 

Kiki just gave in since she knew there was no escaping him and she kissed him tenderly back.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth rolling it over hers sucking on it.

Raph then started to kiss her roughly.

Amantha moaned and whimpered.

Kiki's eyes widened as she deepened the kiss moaning.

Leo wrestled with her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth growling.

Raph pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

Amantha moaned.  
“ I love ya, Leo.” 

Kiki whimpered and moaned.  
“Ahh Raph please,” she moaned.

Leo came out on top and smirked at her.  
“Love you too sweetie,” he cooed.

Raph then moved down to her chest and sucked it.  
“ ~Ahh, Kiki.” He moaned as he did so.

Amantha moaned and whimpered. 

Kiki moaned and whimpered.

Leo licked her neck loving her taste.

Raph moved over to the other bud and sucked, licked and kissed it.

Amantha giggled cause she was ticklish there. 

Kiki groaned in pleasure.

Leo kissed and sucked on her neck nipping it.

Raph sucked, licked and kissed roughly than before.

Amantha felt pleasure now and stopped giggling. She then kissed Leo’s arm.

Kiki held his head close to her chest moaning.

Leo kissed, licked and sucked on her shoulders leaving purple marks claiming her as his.

Raph soon was moving to her stomach kissing, nipping and licking it.

Amantha soon was sucking, biting and licking Leo’s arms, leaving love bites.

Kiki continued to moan.

Leo churred in pleasure.

Raph was now kissing her stomach again while he inserted his finger into her , pumping in and out.

Amantha moaned and whimpered while still biting his shoulders. 

Kiki arched her back moaning.

Leo growled at her.

Raph pumped harder and faster.

Amantha then grinded herself against him. 

Kiki elicited another moan.

Leo groaned.

Raph then slipped out his finger and put in his tongue.

Amantha then wrapped her legs around Leo’s waist and grinded against him. 

Kiki scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Leo growled again.

Raph went deeper , hitting her pearl.

Amantha grinded harder. 

Kiki moaned again.

Leo had enough of the teasing. He pinned her down on the couch and bit her neck really hard sinking his teeth into her flesh marking her as his mate.

Raph then replaced his tongue with his member, pumping fast and hard.

Amantha gasped wide eyed and kissed him after he was done. 

Kiki moaned.

Leo stopped and smirked at her.

Raph pumped harder and faster.

Amantha smirked and kissed him.  
“ ~Ahh, Leo!” She moaned. 

Kiki started to cry as she remembered she hated him and she wanted to leave. She wanted to go to school and see her parents again.

Leo then kissed her neck softly leaving butterfly kisses.

Raph was almost finished and he sucked her neck leaving mating marks. 

Amantha grabbed his waist and grinded against him.

Kiki couldn’t help but let out a moan as she tried pushing him off of her.

Leo growled and churred.

Raph pumped harder and let out a moan himself and then moaned her name.

Amantha grinded him harder.  
“ Leo, I want you right now.” She begged him.

Kiki growled and this time with more force got him out of her and slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
“Raph stop! I want to go home!”

Leo smirked as he entered her thrusting slowly.

Raph growled and grabbed her, not letting her go.  
“ You’re mine now! I claimed you baby!” 

Amantha at first her eyes went wide and then she felt pleasure.  
“~Ahhh, Leo!” She moaned. 

“I’m not yours! If you want me to be with you so badly why can’t I still go to school and see my parents?” she yelled at him.

Leo gripped her hips hard leaving bruises as he bucked into her grunting.

Raph grunted and growled as he started to get protective and mad.  
“ Do ya realize what dangers are out there? Ya could get hurt by the foot! Then I couldn’t deal with being without ya!” He yelled at her.

Amantha grunted and sighed in pleasure.

“You’re being paranoid and delusional! I’m gonna be fine! Just let me! I have a life too you know!” she yelled at him.

Leo rammed into her hard and roughly.

Raph’s eyes widened in anger.  
“ I’m paranoid and delusional!! You’re the one that’s paranoid and delusional!! What if ya got into trouble and I couldn’t save ya?!” He yelled and cried angry tears. 

Amantha grabbed his hips and matched his movements. 

Kiki slapped him really hard again.  
"I'm not paranoid and delusional! You are! You don't even love me! You're only saying that because you're on your mating season right now!" she shouted angrily at him getting dressed in his hoodie and left the lair. She quickly got tickets and was going to the airport.

Leo grunted as he slammed into her deeper increasing his pace.

Raph too tired to stop her from going to the airport but failed. He then put on his fedora and trenchcoat. He stayed right behind her.

Amantha moaned and whimpered. “ ~ Ahhh! Leo!” 

Kiki noticed someone large was behind her but she didn't know it was Raph. 

Leo pounded into her faster and harder.

Raph finally was gaining on her. “ Hey, Kiki.”

Amantha smirked and moaned. 

Kiki was about to scream and run out of there.

Leo reached his climax shooting his seed inside her pulling out and laying down next to her.

Raph grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him.

Amantha was panting.

Kiki looked up into his masked eyes glaring at him.

Leo snuggled into her churring.

Raph glared back and held her close.

Amantha cuddled into him. 

Kiki struggled in his arms as she was also embarrassed because they were in public.

Leo nuzzled her neck.

Raph held her closer.

Amantha fell asleep.

"Let me go Raph!" Kiki shouted. The people were staring at him and the police were coming over.

Leo kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to her.

Raph ran letting go of Kiki’s hand.  
“I’ll see ya again.” With that he was gone.

Amantha awoke the next morning and went to cook breakfast.

Kiki boarded her flight and went from NYC to Nebraska and she was staying with her cousins.

Leo woke up and went to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Morning beautiful."

Raph saw the plane take off and ninja jumped onto the top of the plane. 

Amantha smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kiki went through the airport waiting for her cousins to pick her up.

Leo smiled back at her hugging her tightly.

Raph quietly jumped off the plane and followed her in his trenchcoat and fedora.

Amantha finished cooking and set the table for Leo and his brothers. She had cooked an omelet. 

Kiki noticed Raph was following her. She was about to scream for help.

Leo sat down with Donnie and Mikey and started to eat.

Raph stayed behind a tree and watched until it was safe to find a new hiding spot.

Amantha sat down and served herself a slice of omelet. 

Kiki sat down on a bench waiting for her relatives.

Leo hummed in pleasure.  
"This is delicious," he churred to her.

Raph walked over and grabbed her wrist.  
“ Ya comin’ with me, baby.”

Amantha nodded and smiling eating her food.

"Raph please stop following me and let me go!" Kiki said sobbing.

Leo continued to eat his food.

Raph glared at her and picked her up bridal style.  
“ I said ya comin’ with me.”

Amantha finally finished and walked over to Leo , kissing his cheek.

"I don't want to! Now let me go!" Kiki said about to scream.

Leo chirped at looked deeply into her eyes nuzzling her cheek.

Raph shook his head no and continued to run, carrying her.

Amantha smiled sweetly and headed towards the dojo.

Kiki struggled in his arms and sighed growing tired of this.

Leo followed her and went with her as he started to meditate.

Raph held on tighter and ran until they got onto a plane heading back to NYC.

Amantha sat beside him and meditated as well.

Kiki sighed as she didn't say anything to Raph. She sighed.  
"Raph please just stop! I'll only be with you if I can still go to school and see my parents," she muttered glaring at him.

Leo focused his mind. 

Raph looked at her and was surprised.  
“ Only if ya promise me , you’ll be safe.” He said to her.

Amantha decided to try and meditate herself.

Kiki sighed and nodded.  
"Fine," she muttered pouting looking away from him.

Leo concentrated and focused.

Raph agreed to let her see her parents and go to school.

Amantha did the same, but was having trouble. 

Kiki fell asleep on the plane ride back to NYC.

Leo opened his eyes and chuckled at her.  
"You ok sweetie?" he asked her.

Raph carried her back to his room in the lair , laying her on his bed to sleep.

Amantha opened her eyes. “ Yeah, I think so. I’m just trying to meditate.”

Kiki moaned in her sleep whispering Raph's name.

Leo looked at her nodded and got up and started training with his katanas.

Raph thought it was cute that she was moaning in her sleep.

Amantha watched Leo train. She sighed happily. 

Kiki soon woke up yawning. All she wore that day and still had on was Raph's hoodie.

Leo was sparring with Mikey and Donnie who came into the dojo to train too.

Raph smiled and chirped while looking at how cute she was.

Amantha stared at Leo’s muscles. 

Kiki stared at Raph with a lost expression.  
"Uh Raph why're you looking at me like that?"

Leo smirked noticing she was eye candying him as he continued to spar.

Raph was brought back from his daydream and looked at her.  
“ I just was admiring ya how cute ya are.” He smirked.

Amantha continued to stare at him and before she knew it she was walking towards him, sighing.

Kiki's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Raph wh-what?"

Leo stopped and looked at her confused.  
"You ok there doll face?"

Raph looked at her.  
“ Ya heard what I said, I think ya cute, baby.”

Amantha woke up from her daydream.

Kiki blushed even redder.  
"I-I am not cute!" she muttered pouting cutely.

Leo went over to her and kissed her neck.

Raph frowned and went over hugging her.  
“ Ya are the most beautiful person I’ve met, babe.” He told her.

Amantha soon was blushing madly.  
“ L-Leo?!” She asked him starting to moan. 

Kiki blushed and hugged him back.  
"R-really?"

Leo smirked as he nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies in front of Donnie and Mikey.

Raph nodded and kissed her forehead.

Amantha blushed more and started to moan a little.

Kiki giggled as she closed her eyes.

Leo nibbled on her earlobe.

Raph then kissed her and grunted.

Amantha then blushed even more when she saw Mikey and Donnie drooling. 

Kiki kissed him back moaning into the kiss stroking his biceps.

Leo picked her up bridal style bringing her to his room.

Raph then climbed onto the bed and on top of her kissing and holding her tight.

Amantha was about to lose control and kissed back. 

Kiki broke the kiss.  
"Raph you're crushing me underneath you," she managed to get out.

Leo laid her down on his bed as he got in beside her and kissed her passionately.

Raph looked worried and got off of her.  
“ Did I hurt ya?” He asked her.

Amantha was now stroking his arms and kissing back with more force. 

Kiki nodded.  
"Yes you did but just a little," she grunted.

Leo deepened the kiss rubbing her ass cheeks.

Raph then was relieved to know he didn’t hurt her too bad. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Amantha was now losing control and began to moan and grunt like crazy in pleasure. 

Kiki got on top of him kissing him passionately.

Leo roughly kissed her prodding his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Raph grunted and growled lowly.

Amantha tongue battle him and lost.

Kiki deepened the kiss putting his hands on her ass moaning into the kiss.

Leo rolled his tongue over hers sucking on it.

Raph massaged her butt and kissed back more roughly.

Amantha grabbed his leg muscles massaging them. 

Kiki whimpered and roughly kissed him back rubbing his thighs.

Leo churred into the kiss wrestling with her tongue still.

Raph moaned and growled even lower.  
“~ Ahhh!!” As he felt pleasure with the rubbing on his thighs.

Amantha then wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Kiki then stopped as she got off of him and laid down on the bed with her ass in the air.  
"Oh Raph I've been naughty," she cooed to him.

Leo came out on top as he trailed kisses, licks and sucks down her shoulders.

Raph smirked and positioned himself. He then inserted her with his member, pumping in and out slowly and then faster and harder.

Amantha felt a shiver down her spine as she felt pleasure. 

Kiki moaned.

Leo groped her boob while sucked on the other pert nipple making it hard.

Raph went harder and faster.

Amantha moaned and whimpered.

Kiki sighed and grumbled for this was not what she wanted.

Leo then switched.

Raph then picked even more pace and grabbed the back of her hips.

Amantha moaned.  
“ ~Leo! Ahhh!” She moaned louder.

Kiki grunted.  
"Raph stop! That's not what I wanted!" she yelled at him.

Leo kissed and sucked on her stomach rubbing up and down her thighs.

Raph stopped and departed from her.  
“ I love ya , baby.” He cooed.

Amantha was enjoying this and sighed in pleasure. 

"I know Raph but when I said I was being naughty I meant I wanted you to slap me," she muttered blushing.

Leo stuck a finger in her pumping in and out of her while massaging her clit with his thumb.

Raph nodded and corrected his misunderstanding, by slapping her butt.

Amantha moaned and whimpered louder than before. 

Kiki winced in pain and moaned in pleasure.

Leo slid his finger deeper into her massaging her g spot.

Raph slapped her other cheek and smirked.

Amantha moaned and whimpered.

Kiki moaned again.  
"Ow Raph please. God you're so hot!"

Leo took out his finger as he slid his tongue into her licking her inner walls and lining of her pussy.

Raph continued to slap her butt, but a little harder this time.

Amantha then moaned his name loudly. 

Kiki screamed in ecstasy.  
"Raph!"

Leo entered his tongue deeper into her and lapped at her sweet spot.

Raph grunted and groaned.

Amantha arched her back.

Kiki waited for what he was gonna do next when all of a sudden Kiki ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Leo took out his tongue and inserted his length inside her and thrusted slowly letting his member adjusted inside her.

Raph was now worried and waited by the door.  
“ Ya alright, babe?” He asked her.

Amantha grabbed his waist and moaned loudly. 

"No I'm pregnant Raph!" Kiki shouted at him.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her grunting.

Raph’s face now pale as a ghost and he fainted.

Amantha sucked on his shoulders and licked them.

Kiki sighed and got a pitcher of water splashing it all over him.

Leo churred and thrusted harder and faster increasing his pace.

Raph jumped up and was now in a fighting stance.

Amantha dug her nails into his shoulders, removing them from his waist. 

Kiki sighed.  
"Raph there's no enemy. It's just me," she muttered to him.

Leo rammed into her deeper and rougher.

Raph sighed with relief and hugged Kiki.  
“ I’m so glad you're alright, But did ya just say ya’s was carryin’ a child?” He asked her concerned.

Amantha started to lick Leo’s bottom lip. 

Kiki nodded.  
"Yeah Raph and it's yours," she said.

Leo churred as he bit her lip and slammed into her.

Raph smirked and then started to worry what master Splinter would think.

Amantha then started groaning in pleasure. 

Kiki looked at him.  
"Are you ok Raph? It's your fault you got me knocked up! If you don't want the child I will have an abortion done," she muttered angrily.

Leo kissed her lips passionately as he pounded into her.

Raph looked back at her.  
“ I want this child more than the moon. But what will master Splinter say?”

Amantha held onto his shoulders.  
“ ~ Ahhh! I love you Leo!!” She moaned into the kiss.

Kiki shrugged.  
"I don't know why don't you ask him?"

Leo churred.  
"I love you too Amantha," he said on her lips as he plowed into her almost nearing his climax.

Raph nodded and went towards his father’s room in the dojo.  
“ Sensei? I have somethin’ ta ask ya?” Raph said to his father.

Splinter opened his eyes from meditating and looked at his son as he rose from his spot.  
“ What is it my son? What is troubling you?” Splinter asked his son.

Amantha moaned and cuddled closer to him as he was pumping in and out of her.

Donnie could smell Kiki’s scent and followed it to Raph’s room. He had loved Kiki the first day he saw her with Raph. He entered the room ninja style and turned off the lights. He then snuck behind Kiki and covered her mouth with his hand. 

Kiki's eyes widened as she struggled.  
"Mmm," was all she could get out.

Leo shot his seed into her pulling out of her and snuggled against her.

Mikey smelled Amantha and was going to Leo's room.

Raph sat down slowly as Splinter motioned for him too.  
“ Sensei, I …., I mean me and …., Kiki are having a child.” He explained to Splinter.

Splinter eyes never widened and remained calm as he began to speak.  
“ I see my son and how does Kiki feel about this?” Master Splinter asked him.

Amantha was now panting and cuddling with Leo.

Donnie spun Kiki around and kissed her roughly. 

Kiki's eyes still widened and she didn't kiss him back. She tried pushing him away from her.  
"Let me go Donnie!" she yelled at him.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring.

Mikey opened Leo's bedroom door.

Raph was stunned by his father’s question.  
“ I think she feels good about the child, but I’m not sure.” He answered Splinter truthfully.

Amantha then fell asleep.

Donnie heard her pleas but they fell on deaf ears. He then kissed her neck and sucked it.

Kiki was about to scream not liking this.

Leo saw mikey come into his room as he cuddled into her.  
"What is it Mikey?" he asked him.

"I want Amantha," Mikey said to him but more to her. 

Raph was now in full fledge conversation with splinter.

Amantha awoke to hear Mikey’s voice.  
“ Leo? What’s the matter?” She asked still asleep.

Donnie was now pinning her against the wall and kissing her roughly. 

Kiki didn't kiss him back. She screamed for Raph.

"Mikey's here Amanth," Leo said to her.

"I love you Amantha," Mikey said to her.

Raph was then interrupted by hearing a ruckus in his room.

Splinter nodded as to say go ahead my son.

Amantha's eyes flew wide open and she now was white as a ghost.

Donnie now took her hands pinning them above her head. 

"Raph!!!" Kiki screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. 

Leo looked at them.

Mikey kissed her on the lips passionately.

Raph knocked his door down and pushed Donnie across the room.

Amantha looked at Leo , like sayin’ help me.

She then didn’t kiss back.

Donnie rubbed his head and mumbled a few words.

Kiki shook with fear as she cried.

Leo got Mikey away from her growling at him.

Mikey growled back at him as they started fighting each other.

Raph held her as he gave Donnie a death glare.  
“Don’t ya ever try that again!” He shouted at Donnie.

Amantha watched in horror as they beat each other up.

Donnie growled at Raph.  
“ She’s not a possession to take and she should be able to choose.”

"But but Donnie I don't love you or Raph! I'm having a kid Donnie so I'm staying with Raph I'm sorry Donnie," Kiki said sadly.

Leo stopped as he huffed.  
"She's mine Mikey not yours!"

"I love her!" Mikey shouted back at his brother.

Raph ignored Donnie and continued to hold Kiki in his arms.

Amantha ran to Leo’s side and held him, glaring at Mikey.

Donnie left in a huff. 

Kiki held onto Raph tightly.

Leo held Amantha tightly nuzzling her hair.

Mikey went over and grabbed her bringing her with him.

Raph then picked her up and laid her on his bed, tucking her in laying next to her.

Amantha screamed for Leo and tried not to hurt the youngest brother. 

Donnie then turned around and came back. He waited until Raph left and climbed into the bed with Kiki and cuddled with her.

Kiki looked at Donnie her eyes widened as she tried to get away from him.

Leo went after him as he grabbed Amantha and locked his door and knocked Mikey out.

Mikey went to his room once he woke up.

Raph went topside to take a breather. 

Amantha held onto Leo and cried.

Donnie nuzzled her neck. 

Kiki started to whimper.  
"Donnie please stop," she moaned.

Leo held her stroking her back up and down rocking her.

Raph was now returning from his breather. 

Amantha soon calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

Donnie began to churr and continues to nuzzle her neck.

Kiki moaned a little louder.  
"Donnie please."

Leo brought her to lay down on his bed and he snuggled next to her falling asleep too.

Raph now was trying to get the door open and finally did.  
“ Donnie, what the shell are ya doin’?” 

Amantha snuggled into him in her sleep.

Donnie looked up at Raph and growled lowly. 

Kiki looked and saw Raph giving him a look that said help me I hate this!

Raph got the message and pulled Donnie outta bed, throwing him out the door.

Donnie growled banging on the door.

Even though Kiki didn't love Donnie or Raph she still felt bad for Donnie.  
"Raph just share me with Donnie ok? He's never gonna leave me alone just like you never did," she said sadly.

Raph held her tight and frowned, growling.

Amantha awoke.

Donnie then finally knocked down the door.

Kiki squeaked in his arms. She looked over and saw Donnie.

Raph looked over at Donnie sadly.  
“Ya’d better be good to her Donnie and remember to share her with me.” He glared at him.

Amantha stroked Leo’s arm gently.

Donnie glared at him and walked over to Kiki.

Kiki looked at Donnie afraid of him a little.

Leo woke up and churred.

Raph went back topside to breath again.

Amantha nuzzled into his neck.  
“ Good morning, sleepyhead.” she whispered softly.

Donnie grinned at Kiki and kissed her. 

Kiki sighed kissing Donnie back not really liking this.

Leo looked at her and churred chuckling stroking her cheek.  
"Hello my sleeping beauty," he cooed to her.

Donnie smirked into the kiss. He then licked her bottom lip.

Amantha smiled softly and kissed him.  
“ You looked so peaceful when you sleep Leo.” She said kissing his cheek.

Kiki refused and denied him access playing hard to get.

Leo churred again and growled.  
"You look hot when you're sleeping," he purred to her.

Donnie tricked her and massaged her butt. 

Amantha blushed and then pulled him on top of her. 

Kiki opened her mouth and whimpered.

Leo pinned her in place with his body as he smashed his lips to hers.

Donnie enter her mouth and tongue battled her.

Amantha kissed back.

Kiki moaned into the kiss and French kissed back sucking on his tongue.

Leo deepened the kiss groping her boobs.

Donnie churred and kissed back.

Amantha moaned and massaged his arms. 

Kiki wrestled with his tongue rubbing his thighs roughly.

Leo roughly kissed her prodding his tongue into her mouth.

Donnie won the tongue battle. 

Amantha moaned and whimpered. 

Kiki moaned as she panted.

Leo rolled his tongue over hers squeezing her boobs roughly.

Donnie smirked as he sucked, licked and kissed her neck. 

Amantha moaned. 

Kiki moaned again.

Leo came out on top making hickies on her jaw, chin, neck and shoulders.

Donnie then moved to her shoulders.

Amantha sighed in pleasure. 

Kiki elicited another moan.

Leo took off her top sucking on her nipple while kneading and tweaking the other pert bud.

Donnie then continued to lick and kiss her neck.

Amantha whimpered and grabbed his shoulders.

Kiki moaned.

Leo then switched.

Donnie then moved down to her shoulders again kissing them.

Amantha kissed his forehead.

Kiki moaned again.

Leo then sucked and kissed her abdomen leaving hickies.

Donnie moved down to her chest and took off the hoodie. He began kissing her chest.

Amantha dug her nails into his shoulders.

Kiki held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Leo then plunged two fingers inside her pumping them in and out rubbing them against her folds.

Donnie sucked and licked harder.

Amantha moaned in pleasure.

Kiki moaned a little louder.

Leo went in deeper getting her sweet spot.

Donnie switched positions.

Amantha began to moan his name.  
“~Leo!” She moaned in pleasure. 

Kiki moaned some more.

Leo took out his fingers as he licked them clean. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he shoved his tongue inside her licking her folds.

Donnie then moved to her stomach and licked, sucked and kissed it.

Amantha shivered in pleasure as Leo did this. 

Kiki elicited another moan. 

Leo licked her g spot while stroking up and down her thighs.

Donnie kept moving and kissed her thighs. 

Amantha screamed his name in pleasure.  
“~LEONARDO!!!”

Kiki mewed softly.

Leo then took his tongue out as he plunged his dick into her and thrusted slowly at first.

Raph now was back and went to go to his room, but hesitated.

Donnie continued to lick and suck her thighs.

Amantha matched his movements. 

Kiki moaned.  
"Ahh Donnie!" 

Leo rolled his hips against hers going in deeper thrusting faster.

Donnie moved lower and put his finger into her, pumping up and down.

Raph finally decided to sneak into his room.

Amantha kissed him.  
“ Faster!” She moaned.

"Donnie ugh!" Kiki moaned.

Leo increased his pace and rammed into her going faster.

Donnie pumped harder and faster.

Raph snuck up behind Donnie and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Amantha moved faster with Leo’s movement.

Kiki sighed and groaned and facepalmed herself at Raph.

Leo slammed into her and grunted as he was nearing his climax.

Donnie jumped and turned around growling at Raph.

Raph then looked at Kiki and frowned.

Amantha was too nearing her climax.

Kiki just stared at them.

Leo reached his climax cumming inside her as he pulled out of her panting.

Mikey went out of his room and went to Amantha.

Donnie and Raph ended up battling each other for Kiki.

Amantha reached her too and cuddled next to Leo. She then heard Mikey coming.

Kiki sighed.  
"Guys stop right now! I said to share me!" she shouted at them.

Leo just growled at him.

Mikey went over stroking Amantha's cheek.

Donnie of course lost and walked away limping.

Raph smirked and went over to Kiki holding her.

Amantha flinched at Mikey’s touch.

Kiki looked over at Donnie feeling bad for him.  
"Donnie come back and let's finish what you started ok?"

Leo went over and sighed.  
"Mikey back off!" he said angrily.

Mikey ignored him as he kissed Amantha softly on the lips.

Raph looked at Kiki in surprise and hurt.

Donnie came back and kicked Raph outta the room.

Amantha didn’t kiss back and her eyes went big. 

"Raph I told you to share me with Donnie. It's his turn," Kiki shouted to him.

Leo sighed and looked at Amantha.  
"Sweetie are you fine with this? Do you want Mikey too?"

Mikey pulled away waiting for her answer.

Raph stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

Donnie inserted his finger and continued to pump up and down.

Amantha looked at Leo and Mikey.  
“ Yes, I want you both. I love you both.” She answered. 

Kiki moaned loudly arching her back.  
"Donnie!"

Leo smiled and nodded as he went out of the room to leave them alone.

Mikey went back to kissing her deepening the kiss.

Donnie smirked and switched his finger with his tongue going deeper.

Amantha finally kissed back and melted into the kiss.

Kiki moaned and she stroked his arms.

Mikey roughly kissed her groping her boobs. 

Donnie went deeper hitting her G spot.

Amantha moaned and arched her back.

Kiki gripped the sheets moaning.

Mikey French kissed her as he sucked on her tongue battling for dominance.

Donnie replaced his tongue with his member. He thrusted slowly at first pumping up and down.

Amantha lost and let Mikey lead.

Kiki moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mikey came out on top as he trailed kisses licks and sucked on her jaw chin and neck leaving hickies.

Donnie pump harder and faster.

Amantha felt a shiver down her back.

Kiki scratched his shoulders moaning.

Mikey did it on her shoulders as he groped and squeezed her boobs.

Donnie then slammed into her.

Amantha moaned and whimpered.

Kiki moaned arching her back.

Mikey then sucked on her nipple while pinching the other bud.

Donnie continued about to cum.

Amantha sighed in pleasure. 

Kiki reached her climax and moaned.

Mikey then switched.

Donnie cummed and then pulled out.

Amantha moaned and held onto his shoulders.

Kiki panted looking at Donnie.

Mikey went lower sucking and kissing her stomach.

Donnie cuddled next to Kiki.

Amantha moaned and kissed his top of forehead.  
Kiki snuggled into Donnie.  
“Raph come back!”

Mikey fingered her pumping in and out of her.

Raph came running into his room and saw that they were finished.

Amantha dug her fingers into Mikey’s skin.

Kiki looked at Raph and smiled at him.

Mikey rubbed her clit massaging it while sticking his tongue into her pussy and lapped at her inner walls.

Raph kissed her on the cheek.

Amantha arched her back.

Kiki giggled.

Mikey licked her g spot.

Raph cuddled next to her.

Amantha moaned his name.  
“~Michelangelo!!” She moaned.

Kiki whimpered.  
“I love you Raph and Donne,” she said for the very first time ever.

Mikey plunged his dick inside her thrusting slowly at first groaning.

Raph and Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
“ We love you, Kiki.” They cooed to her.

Amantha cried at first and then felt pleasure.

Kiki whimpered.

Mikey gripped her hips hard leaving bruises bucking into her.

Raph kissed her.

Donnie kissed her chest.

Amantha matched his rhythm..

Kiki moaned kissing Raph back.

Mikey rammed into her faster increasing his pace grunting.

Raph moaned into the kiss.

Donnie went lower and kissed her stomach.

Amantha grabbed his sides. 

Kiki whimpered deepening the kiss.

Mikey slammed into her sweet spot.

Raph then massaged her thighs.

Donnie sucked, licked and kissed her stomach.

Amantha whimpered and almost screamed his name.

Kiki moaned from what they were doing.

Mikey soon was reaching his climax and thrusted harder and rougher into her.

Raph kissed harder.

Donnie sucked her stomach harder.

Amantha sighed in pleasure.  
“ Michelangelo!” She moaned.

Kiki moaned again.

Mikey climaxed shooting his seed inside her sliding out and panting heavily.

Raph then went down to her chest and kissed it.

Donnie kissed her.

Amantha was panting and cuddle. 

Kiki moaned arching her back.  
Time skip months later  
Kiki gave birth to Raph’s daughter a girl.

Mikey and Leo were with Amantha in the dojo training.

Raph smiled and was crying happy tears.  
“ She’s so beautiful.” He cooed.

Donnie had helped deliver Raph’s and Kiki’s daughter.

Amantha looked toward the dojo door.

Splinter was at the door.  
“My sons and daughter, your brother and sister-in-law have a new baby girl.” He announced.

The End


End file.
